Attacked
by gleefanatic2011
Summary: Four Death Eaters attack two Hogwarts students, trying to get information on where Harry Potter is. This takes place during Deathly Hallows. Please R&R.


Attacked

The kiss was ecstasy. I had never had one like it before. When I felt her lips pull away from me, I moved forward, but she pushed me back. Her hands found the bottom of my shirt and yanked it up over my head. Smiling, I kissed Sara's neck, then her shoulder. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it down onto the floor. Her bra fell away from her chest as well, exposing her large breasts to me. "Oh, James," Sara whispered. "You act as if you have never seen them before." "Well it's a bit harder to have sex at Hogwarts, isn't it? The teachers always lurking around and the pictures always reporting everybody make things a little difficult. Not to mention Harry Potter and all the trouble he causes." "Will you just make love to me before your parent's barge in here? Besides, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't even come back this year, remember?" I pulled off the rest of my clothes as Sara did the same. Christmas snow fell as I penetrated Sara. A car passed by my window as she gave a quiet moan of pleasure. As I reared over Sara our clothes folded themselves neatly into piles and came to rest on my dresser, our red Gryffindor ties on top. Sara's moans grew louder and louder until I had to put my hand over her mouth to stifle them so my parents wouldn't here. Even though we are both seventeen and the trace had been broken, I'm pretty sure my parents would not be very pleased if they caught Sara and I having sex. Sara's hands explored my body, running over my back, tracing my abs, even spanking me lightly. I gave a small cry of pleasure as I ejaculated and then I crushed my lips against Sara's. Moments later, holding Sara in my arms as she rested her head on my chest, we fell into a light slumber. I could feel Sara's finger brushing over my nipple, something she often did. _BANG! _Sara and I jumped from fright as the ear-splitting noise sounded from down stairs. I could hear my parents struggling as if they were in a fight. The sound of shattering glass tinkling onto the floor met my ears as I heard my father's voice shout "Stupefy!" Sara grabbed her wand from my bedside table and sat up. "Accio clothes!" I grabbed my clothes out of the air and hurriedly put them on. "Maybe you should stay here." I said to Sara, but she was already fully dressed and halfway to the door. "JAMES, GET OUT OF HERE!" My mother bellowed. Her scream was blood curdling. "Mom!" I scream. "James, we have to get out of here! Something's going on." Sara whispered, terrified. The sound of footsteps echoed up the stairs. Seconds later, my door flew open. A man with shockingly long blond hair stood in front of me, flanked by a woman with long black hair and heavily lidded eyes. I recognized them instantly as Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sara spin around and point her wand at the wall. "Reducto!" She cried. The wall exploded, littering the street below with rubble. She jumped down into the street and ran. "Get the spare," Bellatrix hissed. "I'll take care of the other three." "Don't get to carried away," Lucious said in a chilling tone. Bellatrix laughed manically as Lucious disapparated out of the room. "What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to not let my fear show in my voice. "We just want to play." Bellatrix smiled sinisterly, her wand pointing straight at me. "Crucio!" A pain like I had never known before spread throughout my body like a wild fire. I screamed in agony and fell to my knees. I felt like I had just fallen over a cliff, like every bone in my body had been broken by a hammer slamming into each and every one. "Please stop, I'm begging you!" I screamed. "Just kill me if you want to!" Bellatrix laughed her haunting laugh and knelt down next to me on the floor. "Don't you like our game? I'm having fun!" She said. "Please," Her wand lifted and the pain vanished. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and hoisted me up. She led me to the stair case and shoved me down them. As I hit every step, my mother screamed and gasped. My parents were both tied to chairs, their wands broken on the floor in front of them. Two other Death Eaters that I didn't know were guarding my parents, their wands pointing at their chests. Bellatrix pushed me into the vacant chair next to my parents. Ropes appeared out of thin air, tying themselves tightly around me. "Now what, Bella?" One of the male Death Eaters asked. "We get to have some fun," She said airily. A wide smile stretched out upon her face. She bent over and leaned in towards my father. They were so close that their noses were touching. "We know that you know where Harry Potter and his friends are. We would like you to tell us where they are." "We don't know where they are!" My father shouted. "Let us go!" Bellatrix laughed again and her two cronies followed suit. "We know your son is friends with the filthy half-blood. You must have contact with the boy." "You'll never find him!" I shouted. "He's a great wizard, better than you or that evil, foul, _half-blood _leader of yours!" "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK AGAINST THE DARK LORD?" Bellatrix thundered. "Maybe a little more pain will teach you? Crucio!" Horrible pain shot through me again. I heard my mother shriek in fear. "Do what you like with her." I heard Bellatrix say over her shoulder. I gripped the arm of the chair in agony, praying for death. My eyes were squeezed shut as I tried to bear the pain of the Cruciatus curse. "I want you to see what happens to your mummy, boy!" Bellatrix cackled. The pain ceased and I slowly opened my eyes. The bigger male Death Eater was smiling. He was an ugly man with big muscles and scars all over his face. With a wave of his wand, his clothes disappeared and he was standing before us completely naked, staring right at my mother. With another wave of his wand, the ropes that bound my mother to her chair slackened and her clothes also disappeared. Realizing what was about to happen, my father started shouting at the Death Eaters, making threats to kill them. The other male silenced my father with a wave of his short, stubby wand. The naked man's penis had grown erect. He grabbed my mother by the hair and pulled her down to the floor. He shoved himself inside her as she screamed, trying to fight him off her. I tried to look away but Bellatrix held my head in her hands, forcing me to watch. The Death Eater rammed her viciously, letting out a loud moan every time he did so. I averted my eyes to the man's arm and stared at the Dark Mark burned into his skin. Tears started to spill out of my eyes and onto Bellatrix's hand. "You don't like this do you?" She whispered in my ear. "It'll be over soon if you just tell us where Potter is." "I don't know where he is! I wasn't a close friend of his like Weasley and Granger are. We are just in the same year and house. Please, let us go!" The naked man let out one more shuddering moan and stood up. His muscles glistened with sweat as his chest heaved up and down. Bellatrix giggled as my mother cried. The Death Eater put his clothes on and for some reason, he left the room. The other man left with him and Bellatrix retied my mother to her chair and followed them. I could hear their whispers coming from the kitchen. "Are you alright?" My father asked. My mother turned her head to look at him. Her sobs racked her body as she tried to speak. My dad pressed his forehead against hers. Why is this happening to us? What do they want with us? I couldn't look at my parents anymore so instead I looked at my mother's clothes lying on the floor. Suddenly, a pair of feet appeared. I looked up into the face of Sara, who I thought had abandoned me. She had a look of terror on her face. A cut ran down her cheek and tears were spilling out of her eyes. "What are they doing to you?" She whispered. "How did you get away from Malfoy?" I asked. "He never found me." Sara replied as she magically untied the ropes that bound us. I threw my arms around her as she freed me, crushing her mouth against mine. "The love birds have been reunited I see." Bellatrix's chilling voice came from behind us. All three Death Eaters had their wands pointed at us. "Protego!" Sara and I said simultaneously. The green light that had flown out of the rapist's wand bounced off our shield and hit him square in the chest. He fell down dead. Bellatrix smiled. "Stupefy!" She shouted. Her wand was pointed at the other man behind. He fell on top of the dead man. "Wanted to make it a bit more even for you two." She said in a motherly tone. "Get out of here!" My parents shouted. "Give us your wand, Sara!" Sara tossed her wand across the room and we turned towards the door. "Avada Kedvra!" Bellatrix screamed. Sara was hit just as we reached the door. "Get to the Ministry, James. You have to keep going! Petrificus Totalus!" My father shouted. I couldn't move though. Time slowed considerably as I stared at Sara's dead body. I couldn't breathe. My eyes filled with tears as I realized that I would never hear her voice again. A flash of light flew by my head, blowing up the window next to me. That's all it took. I ran out of the house as fast as I could and didn't look back until I was a block away. I spun around on my heels and closed my eyes. _Please, God, let this all be a horrible dream_. I prayed. As I opened my eyes, I was blinded. Fire was shooting into the air as my house was blown to bits. Bellatrix's maniacal laughter could be heard over everything else as she flew away. I fell onto my knees, unable to believe what I had just seen. I sobbed for what seemed like hours as I realized that my parents had just been killed. I was gasping for air, hoping beyond hope that what I was seeing was just a hallucination, that maybe Bellatrix had tortured me until I had gone insane like the Longbottom's. I fell over onto my side, the snow instantly numbing my face. I could hear the snow being crunched by feet, but I didn't care. I didn't want to move from this spot. I wanted to stay here, grow old while just lying on the ground, waiting to die. Malfoy came into my line of vision, wand at the ready. "What a pity," He said. I knew what was coming next. It was inevitable. My eyes fluttered shut and I breathed my last breath as a green light shot out of the wand, killing me.


End file.
